


Cuando Fred conoce a Harry

by Gabisss98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabisss98/pseuds/Gabisss98
Summary: Historia de como Fred conoce a harry potter y queda enamorado de ese azabache de ojos verdes y como alguien. Tratara de separarlosLos personajes no me pertenece si no a j.k yo solo juego con ellos





	1. Chapter 1

Prologo 

Fred nunca se enamoro hasta que lo conoce a él   
un chico de pelo negro pequeño y  de  ojos verde con gafas  conoce la emocionante historia de amor  

Advertencia:  parejas gay 

Pd: tal ves  mas adelante aiga lemmon 

Capitulo 1 

En la estación king cross 

Mientras cruzaba un  pequeño chico pelinegro con  de ojos de color  verdes con gafas redondas  preguntaba como pasar mi madre le dijo como pasar ,  una ves en él tren  buscabamos a lee cuando vimos que necesitaba ayuda para subir el baul lo ayudamos a subir su baúl y vi esos ojos verdes los mas brillante que e visto en mi vida cuando se prensento lo observe se había puesto rojo me pareció lo mas hermoso y adorable mi madre nos hablo para despedirnos  bajamos para despedirnos de mi madre como siempre percy de pomposo presumiendo su cargo como perfecto, él se fue y mi madre dijo que no explotáramos un retrete   
— un retrete eso no se nos ocurrió — dijimos al unísono mi gemelo y yo además nos pidió  que cuidáramos a Ron  nos despedirnos de Ginny prometiendo él retrete subimos   
Al tren  buscábamos un compartimento cuando nos encontramos a lee  pero fuimos con Ron en busca de un compartimento para él cuando encontramos de nuevo en él chico de los ojos mas hermosos ahora nos presentamos nosotros y a ron  salimos  no sin antes volverlo a observar George y yo   nos fuimos con lee  en él vagón del él tren platicamos sobre bromas y quidditch pero mi mente seguía en él pequeño ojiverde que estaba con mi hermano , cuando llegamos a hosmeade bajamos del él tren subimos a los carruaje que nos llevaba al castillo él llegamos al castillo y entramos al gran comedor para comer y ver la selección de las casas espero que este en la misma casa que yo .

En él gran comedor 

Mi gemelo & yo esperamos la selección cuando los de primer año entran él entra temeroso se ve tan lindo esperando por su selección . habla con ron sobre algo pasan los de primer año.

La profesora maggonagal dice su nombre una ves que llega su turno yo ansioso para saber si es un león , él  se sienta en él taburete  él sombreo tarda para elegir una casa al final dice grinfinddor él se acerca a la mesa y tiene la sonrisa mas hermosa y tierna sin que vea lo observo pero al parecer no fui lo demaciado precavido por que George me miro con picardía voltee la mirada  seguimos viendo la selección  llegó él nombre de ron y esperamos en que casa iba a terminar y  al fina 

A mi hermano ron  también queda en grinffidor. Los dias pasan y lo observo sin que él Sedé cuenta  en su clase de vuelo malfoy lo reto cuando neville se cae de la escoba  y la recorradora cae y malfoy la atrapa y se burla de el mi pequeño volo  y magonagal lo vio y despues lo llevo con wood despues de eso  lo nombraron buscador me alegre cuando no lo dijo   
  en él halowing cenamos cuando entra él profesor de de dcao grintando sobre un troll valla corvarde se desmayo había pánico en él comedor cuando dumby hace salir fuegos artificiales de su varita les dice al los perfectos que nos conduzca a las salas comunes  una ves en la sala común de grinffidor no vimos ni a ron ni a hermione ni harry preocupado por los chicos le dijimos a perci él buscó a los profesores después de un rato llegan palido   nos enteramos del troll  al que se enfrentó sino  por suerte salio vivo   
en él primer partido algo le paso a su escoba después de que él intento de troll lo trato de derribar  trate de no ponerme histerico  volé hasta donde él estaba por si se caía  pero al final no le  habia pasado  nada, y ganamos por que casi se tragaba la snich   
en navidad trate de acercame pero no podía algo me pasaba decía cosas sin sentido   él era capas de hacerme sentir cosas que ninguna persona me a hecho sentir eran esos ojos verdes que tenian que me volvía loco.  
Los meses pasaban y cada ves se me hacia mas imposible hasta que llego   
Al final de curso  y me había enterado de lo que había pasado con quirrel y él ,me preocupe sin que nadien lo supiera me escubullia por las noches para verlo dormir con mi mano acariciaba su rostro y besaba sua mejillas  me daba tentacion besar sus labios y sin que la enfermera me viera bese sus rojos y perfectos labios ,   y en la mañana me hiba  al día siguiente fui a verlo pero él ya no estaba a la hora de la cena lo veo entrar acompañado de esos ojos que me enamoran él director dice las ultimas del curso al final ganamos la copa de las casas . pensé en acercarme le y abrazándolo . pero no pude hacerlo 

En él tren él se fue con sus amigos  y yo con los míos al llegar a la estación mi hermana se emociono nunca pensé  me cayera  tal mal Ginny

Él le agradeció a mi madre sus regalos llegaron  sus parientes él se fue voy a estrañar ver sus hermosos ojos verdes y pelo tan negro como la noche 

Capítulo dedicado a   
Lance_Yena gracias nena por él apoyo   
Nota espero que les guste la historia y lamento si es corto él capitulo   
Es mi primera historia chico por chico y mi primer harry x Fred 

Hasta la próxima comenten si le gusta 


	2. Capitulo 1

Narra Fred

Los días pasaban y nada sabíamos de ese pequeño ángel. mi hermano lo había invitado a las vacaciones las cartas que mandaba no llegaban y entonces decidimos ir por él llegando a surrey en él coche volador vimos que tu habitación tenia barrotes me sorprendí vi tu rostro con esos hermosos ojos verdes mirando con sorpresa .te sacamos de esa casa comentaste que un elfo doméstico había intercedido tu correo que por eso no contestaba llegando a la madriguera madre estaba ahi mirandonls de una manera enojada curiosamente contigo no lo estaba regañando por averte traído en él coche les comente que tenias barrotes en tu cuarto cuando aparece mi hermana menor ella se sonroja por verte ahí y se va corriendo trato de que no me vean celoso bromeo sobre pedirte un autógrafo decimos que vamos a costarnos cuando mama nos manda a degomisar vamos al jardín Empezamos a degomisar él lanza al nomo muy lejos escuchamos a nuestro padre llegar vamos corriendo para verlo.

Papa empezó a hablar sobre su trabajo mama saca lo del coche él dice que  tal la cosa mama lo regaña tu subes al cuarto de mi hermano yo también subo a mi habitación y veo a mi hermana odservandote sin saber que hacer entro a mi cuarto y entro me recuesto en la cama entra mi gemelo y me comenta que se a dado cuenta de la mirada que te hecho se que él me va la apoyar en lo que sea

Los días pasan lento en la madriguera por que tu estas aquí jugamos

Habían llegando las cartas para la escuela y los libros eran muy caros  lo observe  había puesto una cara tristona por no saber como ayudar  íbamos al callejón diagon por. Los polvos fiu él  como no sabia como le enseñamos 

Llegando al callejón mi gemelo ya estaba ahí llegaban los demas mas no tu mi madre se preocupó y también pensado que te había pasado algo me sentí que debía buscarlo preparándome para buscarte pero vi que llegabas con hagrig contaste donde estabas ya me sentía mejor de entramos al banco sentí en que te ponias mal por ver él poco dinero que teníamos y tu la fortuna que tenias .

En la librería  buscábamos los libros había mucha gente y hasta reporteros uno de ellos lastimo a ron y al parecer se dieron cuenta que estabas a hi                   te agarro para tomarse una foto contigo al acabar te dio sus libros y tu se los diste a mi hermana pero aparece malfoy diciendo cosas hirientes hacia ti Ginny salio a tu defensa él pregunto que si era tu novia me enoje tanto que iba ir a pegarle George viendo lo que iba hacer me detuvo aparece él  padre  de malfoy y él mio se acerca empieza una pelea mi madre dice que se detenga y nosotros decimos que sigan  se de tienen gracias a hagrig no sacan de ahí regresamos a la madriguera 

Estación king cross

Habíamos llegado a la estación corrimos para ver si todavía había tiempo entramos al edén 9 34 me despedí de mis padres y busque a lee lo encontré y fuimos a buscar un bagon libre mi gemelo y lee hablaban de bromas Sali a buscar a la señora de las golocinas y para ver si te veía pero no mas no te encontré compre lo que tenia que comprar y regrese al vagón y les comente de que se me hizo raro no ver a harry ni a ron en él tren .

Llegando a hosmade no te vi ni a ron estrañado subí al carruaje llegamos al castillo y de nuevo no vi tus ojos me fije que entraban los de primero y entre ellos Ginny la selección continuo Ginny quedo en grinffifor ella había comentado que se le hizo raro no verte 

Acabo la cena y ni un rastro de ustedes llegamos a la sala cumun hablamos cuando nos enteramos que habían llegando él coche tu entraste y te mire estabas igual que siempre hablamos de por que no nos invitaron tu viste a  percy que quería decir algo a ron él observo y rigieron que estaban cansados subieron a su habitación 

Los días pasaban y era entrenamiento wood nos levanto temprano tu llegaste un poco tarde obseve que estabas mas dormido que despierto al acabar wood con su explicación salimos para entrenar en las escobas haciendo una carrerrita cuando se oye él sonido de una cámara era un niño que estaba tomando fotos y te hablaba tu habías dicho que no lo conocias wood se acerco los de slythering al parecer había un nuevo buscador y ese era malfoy se acerco ron y hermione y al parecer malfoy la llamó sangre sucia tu cara mostraba descorciento ron saco la barita y lo intento hechizar pero al parecer él hechizo salio mal tu hermione lo levantaron para ir no se a donde George y yo quedamos preocupados por lo sucedido.

Los días pasaban y era halowing realmente el comedor estaba genial pero yo te buscaba mas no te encontraba cenamos y todo lo demás fuimos hacia la sala común cuando se oye mucho alboroto llegamos a uno de los pasillos donde estaba él baño del segundo piso ahí estaba la señora norris al parecer estaba muerta tu cara se mostraba asustada tus ojos verdes mostraban cierto descorciento por lo de él muro él director te hablo a ti a ron y hermione  mi gemelo y yo subimos a la torre de grinffindor ,  yo espere en la sala común pero al ver que no llegabas subí a mi habitación. 

Al parecer todos creían que eras él heredero de slitherin  pero eres demasiado noble para ser él que causa los problemas,en próximo partido tal parece que una blugger te quería derivar yo trataba de quitarla le de tu camino pero al parecer eres muy terco y decidiste que dejara de protegerte y efectivamente ganamos él partido pero él profesor de defensa te dejo sin brazo  lo llevaron a la enfermería donde le dan la posion crece huesos.

A los días posteriores hubo un club de duelo él profesor snape y 

Se batieron en duelo donde snape lo mando a a volar con un expeliermus . hacíamos hechizos sólo por diversión hasta que los profesores pidieron una demostración malfoy y harry subieron a la tarima malfoy  dijo él hechizo serpesoria y salio una serpiente al parecer iba a tacar a. Un chico y Harry hablo en parcel todos se asustaron yo quería acercarmele pero estaba en shoc  ron y hermione lo sacaron del salón. 

Se veía que la gente creía que era el heredero yo hacia que él sonriera cada ves que pasaba para ver esa hermosa sonriza salir de sus labios. Los ataques seguian pues había atacado a sir Nicolás y a justin flecher todos lo señalaban y me molestaba y aquellos que le hacían o decían sufrían una broma.en san valentin  mi hermanita menor nótese él sarcasmo le mando una felicitación  ese día desee ahogarla en lago negro Malfoy se burlo de eso nunca me callo tan bién. Él último ataque fue cuando iba ver partido y la que habían a atacado fue Hermione y otra chica percy estaba raro muy preocupado y Ginny también estaba rara un día estaba muy rara se acerco a Ron y Harry pero Percy se acerco y charlaron algo pues ella se fue con la mirada agachada.era ya tarde cuando algo paso él y ron entraron muy sorprendidos y tristes la profesora maggonagan llego con la cara de preocupación pues él moustro se llevo a alguien y ese alguien era Ginny fue como si nos apuñalaran por la espalda percy subió para avisarle a nuestros padres nosotros nos quedamos la gente nos veía con. Pena no aguantamos y decidí subir mi gemelo me siguió poco después , no podía dormir me sentía con un presentimiento. Trate dormir aunque sea poco a la mañana siguiente al parecer mi hermano Ron y Harry fueron a rescatarla y al parecer se enfrentó al moustro y salio librado mis padres ya estaban aquí en él colegio  fuimos a verla al llegar a la enfermeria la abrazamos y lloramos y chiqueamos la calma llego a hodwards dumby regreso hubo una pijamada como celebración de que todo a cabado y de nuevo ganamos la copa de las casas él estaba feliz quise acercarmele pero de nuevo no pude.

En él tren todos estábamos en un solo vagón  charlando nos habíamos enterando de que percy tenia novia Ginny dijo que no burlemos pues supuesto que no antes de que llegara la señora de los dulces le pregunte a Harry que si podíamos hablar a solas él asintió y salimos fuimos. A un compartimiento vacío, al entrar no pude evitar acorralarlo y tomar su mentón acercándome cada ves mas sin mas lo bese lo bese tierna y dedicada mente él sin saber que hacer los movió con torpeza yo aproveche para meter mi lengua y explorar cada parte de su boca al separarnos él estaba rojo. Tome de nuevo su mentón para que me viera y sin mas le dije 

—Me gustas harry —respondi rojo 

—Tu tambien me gustas Fred — me respondió sonrojado 

—Quieres ser mi novio entoces — pregunte él solo asintió y lo volví a besar , salimos del vagón no si antes aclarar que era secreto lo de él noviazgo pues quería evitar algunas cosas como rumores. llegamos a donde estaban los demás y le contamos lo del él noviazgo sólo ellos sabrían de él a Ginny no le pareció pues se enojo y salio del vagón a los demás si les encanto pues Ron y Hermione sabían que le gustaba a harry desde él primer año llegamos a king cross mi madre nos esperaba nos abrazo a todos harry se acerco y le dio a ron un papel al parecer con. Un numero para que le marquen que sera eso él se despidió de mi abrazandome yo quería besarlo pero había mucha gente y ahí estaba su familia él se fue y él inicio del verano estaba ya aquí. 

Nota del capitulo 

Se que es un asco pero no tenia imaginación y pues tenía tarea así que lamento si es del asco pregunta ¿ que creen que pasara en el siguiente capitulo sera mas largo yo esperó que si adelante los dos primeros años por que entrando a tercero va ser él inicio del noviazgo y otra pregunta quieren que mate a voldemort en cuarto libro o lo mato en él último y que los demás sea como es su noviazgo comenten como quieren que sea 

   
Pd: no e revisado él capítulo así que si ven faltas de ortografía favor de avisarme y las corregiré al terminar él libro   
Besos y abrazos   
LGGP


End file.
